Valentine
by VickyVicarious
Summary: A very, very fluffy, rather silly, Draco/Ginny one-shot. Inspired by the "Valentine" skin for FIA. AKA Dracoandginny dot com.


Ginny Weasley was not sure she could believe it. It was just – kind of shocking. She was probably dreaming. Resigned to this, she shrugged and sat back for a moment, quiet and composed, and let her eyes feast on the dream.

"Ginny!" Her dorm-mates' high-pitched voices rang in her ears as they entered the room. "Did you get – _ohh!_"

They all let out a collective gasp of shock – and then they rushed forward, crowding around each other to get a glimpse at the item sitting before Ginny on the bed.

"Oh, Ginny!" one squealed, "Is that what I _think_ it is?"

Slowly realizing that she might _not_ be delusional, Ginny's composure soon deteriorated…

"Yes! He _did_, can you believe it? He got me the – the _Deluxe Valentine Kit!_"

She was bouncing and squealing along with all of her friends, so much so that they attracted the attention of other girls – who, upon seeing the box, also began to squeal excitedly. Soon, most of the female Gryffindor population was crowded into the small room, muttering things like, "Been in there for years!" "Costs a fortune…" "I heard that it's the _only_ thing with Mehkol's chocolates still sold!" "But it's so huge, it must have more…"

Eventually, a chant began, resounding through the small room. "Open it, Ginny. Open it, Ginny! Open it…"

-xxx-

Hermione, Ron, and Harry looked up from Harry and Ron's game of wizard chess in confusion, hearing a muffled chanting noise coming from the girl's dormitory.

Hermione sighed, standing up slowly. "I suppose… I ought to see about that. Being Prefect, and all…" She couldn't contain a slight yawn at the thought of scolding a bunch of young students, on _Valentine's Day_ no less – it was probably first or second-years excited about receiving their first valentine.

Hermione ambled slowly up the staircase as Ron and Harry continued leisurely playing their game. However, as soon as she was gone from sight, the atmosphere changed immediately. Ron ducked under the table and drew out a card. Harry eyed it dubiously.

"That's _all_ you got her?"

Ron looked affronted. "No – No, I got a big box of chocolates up in my trunk. But I need to figure out what to put on the _card_ – and I was thinking that maybe I could do a spell on it, to make it…" He made an odd swirly gesture in the air, "prettier."

Harry nodded, a look of concentration on his face. "All right, let's get to work, then! We don't have long before she comes back."

-xxx-

Hermione traced the noise to Ginny's room, frowning. As she got closer, the noise became overpowering.

"_OPEN IT, GINNY! OPEN IT, GINNY!_"

Hermione's mouth was open to tell everyone to shut up – but then she saw the item on the bed and gasped, unable to resist joining in.

"ALL RIGHT!" Ginny shouted. "I'm opening it! So shut up!"

The room became deathly quiet, all the girls leaning in close, and Ginny slowly, _ceremoniously_, opened the box.

-xxx-

Ron and Harry glanced up as a loud, high-pitched scream erupted from above. They looked at each other, shrugged, and went back to work.

"What rhymes with 'curls'?"

-xxx-

Ginny Weasley, as recipient of Hogsmeade's one and only Deluxe Valentine Kit, was presented with an utterly free makeover, given to her by the whole of Gryffindor House's female division. Girls descended upon her in hordes, powdering and brushing and applying and tweaking and dressing – until finally, in a very short time, she looked absolutely radiant.

Her long red locks tumbled around her shoulders, somehow (magically) remaining in the most possible flattering position, down to every last strand. Her freckles were now demure, her cheeks blush and her lips invitingly pink, her eyes mascara-ed, and eyelashes darkened – in short, everything that _could_ be done to make her look her best, _had_ been done.

Not to mention, the clothes.

The Kit came not only with a large selection of the _best_ chocolate around (spelled so as not to cause any outbreaks or weight-gains) but also held a long-lasting supply of makeup – and a gorgeous set of robes, which (magically, of course) fit their owner perfectly. And perfectly flatteringly.

Ginny stood, beaming, and began to walk sedately out of the room.

-xxx-

Harry and Ron had just finished with the card, and Ron had just spelled both it and the chocolates into Hermione's room, to sit on her bed, when a red-haired beauty dashed past them and out of the Common-Room, followed by a horde of excited girls.

Briefly catching sight of Hermione among them, they looked at each other, shrugged, and followed along.

-xxx-

Draco Malfoy was eating lunch when Blaise Zabini tapped him on his shoulder. "What?" he snapped.

Blaise merely smirked, and pointed at the main doors. Draco turned in his seat, and, seeing a beautiful red blur, smirked as well, and stood from his seat, beginning to walk towards her.

Ginny Weasley didn't bother to slow down, leaping straight into her boyfriend's arms, wrapping her legs around his waist and lacing her arms loosely around his neck.

Draco staggered several steps back, but didn't drop her; Ginny's brand new silk red robes fluttered around them.

"Hello," Draco grinned.

"Hi," Ginny smiled, leaning her head close to his. The pair was completely oblivious of the crowd watching them, from Ron, struggling to get away from Harry and Hermione and pull his sister off of Malfoy, to Professor Dumbledore, with a twinkle in his eye, saying softly, "Ah, young love…"

All they saw was each other.

"You'd never _guess_ what I found on my bed today," Ginny smiled, leaning in close and letting her nose brush Draco's.

His cheeks darkened slightly, and the corners of his mouth tilted up in a slight smirk, his eyes focusing very close and slightly down, at a pair of very nice pale pink lips.

"Of course," Draco told Ginny, "I have no idea."

Ginny's wide smile slowly turned into a smaller, more private one, and a curtain of her hair slid to cover her eyes, with perfect timing.

"Oh, I bet you do," she purred, before leaning forward and capturing Draco's lips in a short, but sweet, kiss.

"Thank you," she whispered, drawing back, completely unaware – as was Draco – of the cheers and clapping that had erupted around them, or of Colin Creevey snapping his best photo yet, or of Ron turning puce with rage.

Draco smiled, eyes half closed. "Anytime…"

They kissed again, longer and more deeply this time, and then again, until wolf whistles resounded off the walls, and even Dumbledore frowned with worry. Ron had collapsed, shaking, into a chair.

Then Ginny slowly slid back to the ground, and she and Draco left together, secret smiles on their faces.

-xxx-

Once the couple was gone, Ron got a little better, but he still looked a little faint. Harry approached him, worried at the ashen face of his best friend.

"Hey, Ron, calm down. I never thought I'd be standing up for Malfoy, but you know he'd never take advantage of Ginny."

Ron waved that aside. "Oh, I'm not worried about that, she'd never let him. No, Harry," and here he looked up, face horribly distraught, "it's Hermione!"

"Hermione?"

"_Hermione!_ I didn't get her _anything_ like that – she's going to kill me now!"

"Well, there's nothing you can do about now, is there?"

Ron considered that. "True…"

Both their eyes were drawn to Hermione, talking excitedly to several other girls. She caught sight of them and waved enthusiastically, before turning back to her conversation.

Harry and Ron looked at each other, shrugged, and turned to the food.


End file.
